


Fallingforyou

by tembii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluffy mushy love confession between meis and Gueira lots of making out and handjob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tembii/pseuds/tembii
Summary: Meis and Gueira are always on the run and they don't have a lot of time to talk about their development of feelings for each other. Well they have some time now and things are said and things are done, at long last.





	Fallingforyou

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, i rele have been craving some gueira/meis content and Decided to make some for myself hopefully you enjoy it too! I wrote this to fallingforyou by the 1975 some refs from that song.

Gueira and Meis were no strangers. They have basically been together as long as it matters at this point but as only friends, outlaws, partners in crime. And yet slowly these lines got crossed and they found themselves going from sleeping separately to together, from Meis lighting them each their own cigarette to the two of them sharing one passing it back and forth, indirect kisses. It was very untheatrical the way it happened that they started holding hands without much being said about it, distance between them shortening and they became closer. It just became the way it was. They probably accounted it to the fast paced lifestyle they had to live in, on the run, hiding, making quick choices and never weighing options, no time for regrets. It wasn't until it was a quiet few days they had to actually stop, slow down that they were really faced each other what their blossoming development. 

It was a hot summer night and the two had pitched camp in an abandoned house, probably had belonged to a Burnish that was imprisoned now from a military raid. It was tossed and ransacked, been looted and used for refuge before it seemed. Nevertheless it would be safe for a while before they had to be on the move again. Meis opened a window and leaned out of it, trying to find relief from the stuffy humidity. He sighed and ran a hand through his overgrown locks, the cool breeze gently tossling them. Gueira sat on the edge of the bed in the room, watching Meis, finding his eyes tracing down along his tall, lithe figure. He noticed his pink tank top hung onto his frame loosely, sliding off his shoulder and didn't hug him the way it used to. Gueira felt a sharp pang and wished he could provide Meis with enough food for once, didn't want to watch him fade away. He felt...things for Meis he never felt. Deep feelings manifesting inside. As Meis rubbed his shoulders, rolling his neck slowly and sighing, the moon shining down on him, Gueira felt intensely and he gripped the this sheet on the bed, the only thing left upon it, balling it up in his fist. He never wanted Meis to have to live like this and he felt... Angry, helpless, frustrated. Meis stretched his arms up in the air then yawned loudly, arching his back like a cat, and then finally relaxes and rubbed his eye tiredly, turning to face Gueira. The fluffy red haired man is sitting there staring at him with a dropped jaw, eyes wide. Meis blinks confusedly at him and that snaps Gueira out of his spell. He's confused going from feeling hyperprotective, bubbling anger to feeling intoxicatingly sweet just from watching Meis simply stretch and yawn, all the sudden he's feeling ooey and gooey and a soft pooling warmth in his gut replace the sharp pangs of fire, and he's quite frankly, unexperienced to dealing with this kind of emotional whiplash, sitting there in a stunned stupor. 

Meis leaves the window open for air but shuts the drapes closed, soft darkness envelops them both. Somehow...Meis finds it easier being in the dark when he's feeling in the dark. He too has a twisting feeling in his body he's been unable to pin down or sort out or process and describe. All he knows is when it's dark and they are asleep together, he can feel Gueira breathing and it makes him feel ok for once about his cursed existence. Gueira benefits from the veil of the darkness as well and he relaxes, snapping himself out of his stupor. It's quiet between them and he wishes he could muster the things he wants to say. 

Meis sits down on the bed next to him and kicks off his boots, undoing his belt, trying to get comfortable for the night. Gueira is happy to copy him and he too slides out of his boots and belts, he goes to take off his studded leather jacket when he feels Meis lean in and put his hands on the jacket and he does it for him... Gueira releases the fabric and let's Meis do it for him, feeling it pulled down gently over his shoulders and down his arms, moving them to comply. He stays still, mesmerized. He looks to Meis but he can't quite make out his expression, his long hair falling down over his face. Then he shudders as he feels Mei's warm hands on his waist, sliding his shirt upwards, he raises his arms up into the air allowing Meis to pull it off and as he pops out of the garment he falls down onto his back. That ooey gooey melty feeling is growing, spreading from his belly to his toes, curling them as the feeling tickles back up to his finger tips and he shuts his eyes, words like, yes....God yes.... Drifting through his mind. 

Meis slides on top of Gueira and straddles him. He caresses Gueira's face and Gueira gasps. Meis places his other hand over Gueira's chest, right atop his racing heart, and he leans in slowly, lips parted, towards Gueira's. He places a kiss on his lips and pulls away, stroking Gueira's face, the heat between them producing a faint glow around their Burnish bodies. They look into each other's eyes and Meis sees Gueira has tears in the corners of his eyes, his lips are quivering and Meis sits up fast, covering his mouth, alarmed and feeling as if he is at fault, broke some unspoken boundary. 

Gueira struggles so hard to find the words, he's stuttering and, racing to find them before he loses it, fucks it up, so he blurts out Meis name and says, "I love you." 

Meis eyes shoot open wide and so do Gueira's, they both turn bright hot red and Gueira screams, covering his mouth and thrashing to get out from under Meis. Meis growls and fights back, pinning his weight down on Gueira so he can't get away and grabbing his wrists, holding them down over his head. The topless man under him cried and they turned from wails of embarrassment to deep, heavy sobs, his body wracked with them. Meis frowned and fell off of him, onto his side, rolling Gueira into his arms and held him deathly tight. Gueira choked out, face buried in Meis chest, "there's so much I have to say to you and I don't know how to say it, all the time I'm freaking out and running away and it's all I know how to do and no matter how far I run its always you. Damnit Meis, it's you!!! I can't handle this I feel like I'm on fire and that was how I knew to be but I don't know how to be anymore! I look at you and I feel... I feel..." his sobs quieted and he pulled back to sit up, wipe his tears away, taking an extremely deep breath before continuing as Meis listened attentively. 

Gueira went on to say, "When we hold hands or anything else like that I feel things and it's been growing lately and I don't know what to do with it... I just...don't know." He held his head in his hands and said quieter, "I feel like I'm falling for you and this burning feeling inside of me could be love and I don't know if I can love you." 

Meis reached out for Gueira and questioned sharply, "I know what you mean, this whole time, our friendship-" and Gueira grabbed Meis' hand sharply, pushing it away from him, he cried out louder than he intended, "I don't want to be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck"

He glared at Meis and went on, "you have no idea what it's like to have this- this fucking volcano inside of me erupt everytime I see you and I'm drowning in molten lava, my body is burning for you Meis, its burning for you I can't- I can't have you as a friend, I want to love you and-" he started hyperventilating, tucking his knees onto his chest and burying his face down into them, "I'll fuck it up, you'll change your mind, I'm going to love you and I can't stop it and I'll turn into ashes over loving you." 

Meis bit his lip as he gave Gueira a few moments to recover then moved closer to him again and knelt over him, pulling his own shirt off and over his head, so they both were topless. Gueira looked up and sniffled, he saw Meis look in his eyes, they glowed, he realized he could feel heat pouring off Meis' shirtless form. He gasped as Meis cupped his face and cradled his head, tilting it up gently to face him better. Meis kneed between Gueira's so they spread and he leaned on top of him so that they both fell back, Meis on top of Gueira with his face in his hands, and he whispered oh so softly against his lips, "if you're burning, I'm burning," he kissed him faintly and continued, "love me and I won't let you turn to ashes" 

Gueira shut his eyes tight and grabbed fistfuls of Meis' hair, pulling him down and kissing him harder than he ever thought he could. He kissed Meis over and over again, gasping between them, keeping kissing him, his body tensing and arching up as hard as he could to Meis', the glow between their bodies intensifying as Gueira wrapped his hands around Mei's neck and gently held him there, shoving his tongue into his firey mouth and licking inside of it, a loud moan emitting from them both. Gueira flipped ontop of Meis and pulled away from their kiss, Meis gasping and panting frantically, his eyes lidded with lust, hair a wreck, flowing down in sweaty tangles past his shoulders. Gueira let his eyes wander over his form again and Meis whispered, "you're always looking at me."

Gueira replied, "Don't you see me?"

Meis nodded quickly, swallowing anxiously, "I see you, Gueira." 

Gueira bit back firey and passionate tears again and firmly held Meis down by his shoulders, words restrained no more, "Don't you see me falling for you?"

Meis moaned under the applied pressure from the man above him and closed his eyes, nodding. He let Gueira continue.

"I feel like I've been waiting to see if I'm all you need." He stroked Meis' face and pushed his hair gently out of his face. He hummed contentedly and nuzzled warmly against the side of Meis' face, nosing along his jawline opening his mouth against his neck and exhaling a firey hot moan against his skin.

Meis moaned again and his skin burned, it was making him incredibly tense, he squirmed under Gueira, not to get away, but to get even closer,if that was possible. He nodded fiercely and said, "I've never been good with words so I'm sorry I left you like that, I'm sorry if I took too long, I'm sorry if I've been burning you." He wrapped his arms around Gueira's shoulders, arching his back and tilting his hips to him, throwing his head back and crying out as Gueira bit his neck and sucked hard, squirming ontop of Meis, trying to increase their friction, running his hands up and down his body, groaning deeper as he pinned Meis down by the neck with his mouth, dominate, possessive, unrestrained. 

Meis shook and panted, pulling on Gueira's hair, pressing his face into him harder, moaning out softly, "yes....Gueira" 

Gueira sucked softer on his neck, easing up, opening his eyes and really taking in Meis, his fire, his sweat, the taste of them both. He dragged his tongue up along the bite all the way up to Meis ear and Meis shakily breathed out, wrapping his legs up around Gueira's waist, "If you love me though, like you say so, you can't take it back." 

Gueira seriously looked down upon Meis, running his fingers through his hair again. "I don't think I could ever take it back, Meis."

"We can be on fire together, forever, Gueira."

They kissed and grabbed at each other tightly, tension building and mounting, no more words to say, they kissed and kissed and kissed, their hands searching all over each other, exploring, rolling on top of each other and then pinning the other down, then back the other way, the two Burnish couldn't keep still, they grabbed each other by the shoulders, waist, kissing each other's neck and chest, sliding their hands over their backs and hips, crashing them down together, their moans enveloping each other in the sweet sounds of bliss, pleasure, requited love. 

Then all the sudden they fell off the bed and right onto the floor. They both yelped out and then laughed, rearranging themselves. "You totally just bashed my head in with your bony chin!" "Hey you punched me in the gut with your knee!!" They laughed and smoothed each other over playful, looking for any serious signs of damage. They quieted and gazed at each other, each one holding the others face, and they kissed again. Gueira pulled Meis ontop of his lap and Meis hummed nice and low, purring almost. He looped his arms around Gueira's shoulders and threw his head back, letting Gueira pepper kisses down his neck, across his collarbones, along his chest. He listened to Gueira's moans, relishing in the effect he had upon him.

Gueira nuzzled into Meis chest and hugged him tight, murmering into it, "well, you know now, that I love you right?" 

Meis nodded and buried his face into Gueira's hair replying back with his purrs, "I know you love me." He closed his eyes at saying it, making it true, insatiable warmth consuming him. His toes curled and he pressed his hips down onto Gueira's, who bucked back up at his, moaning.

"Then..." Gueira continued, "will you marry me?"

He looked up to Meis, his eyes filled with determination and passion, reaching around to Meis hands, locking their fingers together and gazing up at him longingly. 

"If we can burn together, if we can love forever, I want to marry you." 

Meis' mouth hung open in surprise, a million thoughts running across his mind. He was stunned, and, Gueira went on,

"On this night, in this light," he took Meis hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it, "let's go to Vegas and get married in the neon chapel, mm?" He glanced up at Meis, who had tears silently streaming down his face, a small smile, he took him in his arms and he held him back, they breathed each other and Meis nodded finally, gasping, "Yes! Take me to Vegas, marry me." 

Gueira was a shining fire, radience, light, he kissed Meis and they collapsed together, moaning, they both repeated, whispering into each other's mouths over and over again, "yes" and "I do" and "I'll marry you." 

They helped each other up back to the bed, drawing the sheet over them, wiggling out of the rest of their remaining clothes and intertwined their bodies, their noses touching and breath mingling, hot gentle excited puffs. Their long and slim legs mingled so their toes could wiggle together and they let their hands wander around their bodies, possessing each other, claiming each other.

Gueira kissed Meis and Meis kissed him back, their sweet moans like sugar, they craved for more, they gave each other more and more and more. Their naked hips rolled together like they were synchronized, their hands sinking lower and lower down each other's bodies to between their hips, between their legs, moaning into each other's mouths as they touched each other, feeling their burning hard ons and Gueria's fingers pressed on Meis hole, caressing his ass in his hand, kissing him deeper and deeper, until they couldn't breathe.

Meis' eyes glazed over as he stroked Gueira's cock, licking his lips, his lustful voice whispering to him, "I want you to marry me," he delighted in the shivers this sent all over Gueira, going on, "I'll never love anyone else, all there is to me, is you, and us." 

Gueira panted heavily, pressing his body so impossibly close to Meis as he came in his hands, burying his face into his neck, crying out, wrapping his arms around his waist, bucking his hips and moaning uncontrollably.

Meis kissed to top of Gueira's head and pumped his cock, letting him cum all over him, groaning possessively, his other arm wrapped around him tight. They lay there gasping, cooling off, Gueira rolled into his back and just breathed, catching his breath, his heart racing a million miles a second. Meis layed in his arm and stroked his chest, humming lightly, happily. Then Gueira opened his eyes and kisses Meis forehead, nuzzling it, a hand sliding down to Meis dick only to find it soft and wet as well. Meis blushed at having came too just from dry humping on Gueira's leg while jerking him off. Gueira smiled and hugged Meis close, a small ans very happy laugh escaping. He started to feel very very sleepy as he felt Meis snuggling in and heave a sleepy sigh, he wondered out loud, "we ought to clean up huh?" "Mm...yeah...but...I'm so tired now and... I love you." Gueira laughed a little again and raised an eyebrow, "I love you too!!! But you're being delirious, Meis, you're gonna be so gross tomorrow morning if you fall asleep like this." Meis sleepily muttered back, barely awake, "it's...rude to call your husband gross...ok?" Gueira shut his eyes tight and grinned incredibly hard at that, Meis being his husband, squeezing Meis tight and snuggling him into the most coziest night of sleep they ever had.


End file.
